Electrophoresis gels are widely used in biotechnology for analyzing biomolecular sample materials such as proteins and nucleic acids. In molecular biology research laboratories, it is well known to use gel electrophoresis to separate and identify sample material based on size, charge, and other aspects of the sample material. Biomolecules such as DNA, RNA, and protein are commonly separated using this procedure. Electrophoresis involves the migration of electrically charged particles in a gel solution or suspension in the presence of an applied electric field. Samples are inserted or loaded into the gel of an electrophoretic gel system (EGS) and thereafter an electric field is applied to the gel. Each particle in the sample moves toward the electrode having an electrical charge which is opposite the sign of charge of the particle. The electrophoretic mobility of a sample particle is inversely proportional to the size of the particle. Various species of a sample may be separated and identified due to differences in their electrophoretic mobilities in the gel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,419 issued to Papp discloses a photoelectric electrophoresis controller triggered by molecular samples and/or molecular marker dyes sensed by photodetector means when reaching determined position in a matrix, characterized by an observing photocell spaced from a reference photocell for comparison, and sampling by electronic means rejecting spurious signals, with control to respond with a detection signal to user-specified light transmission increased or decreased by the sample and/or molecular marker.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,512 issued to Gombocz et al. discloses an electrophoretic system which allows for carrying out electrophoresis while monitoring and regulating the temperature and the electrical field gradient in the gel. In addition, photometric monitoring is provided so as to monitor the progress of the electrophoretic separation and vary conditions to change the progress as desired. A computer is employed which receives the signals from the electrophoretic and photometric apparatuses and regulates temperature and voltage to either maintain conditions, or change the conditions to vary the progress of the electrophoresis. Gel molds are provided for forming the lanes in a gel plate, as well as a light module, for reading the bands present in the gel lanes with the photometer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,568 issued to Lee discloses a device for detecting a marker dye band which is used to monitor the progression of biological macromolecules in gel electrophoresis. The device mounts external to the gel box, and utilizes a single light detector and a pair of AC activated light sources. The light sources produce reflected or transmitted light signals which, when balanced at the detector, cancel. When the marker dye is absent the light signals are balanced, and no signal is detected. When the marker dye is present at a specific detection point within the gel, the light reflected (or transmitted) is no longer balanced and a signal is detected.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,967,968 issued to Kober et al. discloses a method and system for use in analyzing a sample. The method comprises applying real time monitoring to a sample while undergoing a separation process consisting of spatial separation of molecules of different molecular weights in the sample. The system includes a monitoring unit configured to be integrated with a separation unit in which the separation process takes place.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,753, issued to Sarrine et al. discloses an apparatus for electrophoresing a sample and for thereafter either scanning in the visible mode or the fluorescent mode, under control of a central processor, to provide scanning densitometry of the electrophoresed sample, and with the fluorescent mode scanning being performed in situ. The apparatus includes a gantry which moves from left to right in the XY plane. The gantry draws, delivers and deposits the samples and reagents, and includes safety devices to prevent the gantry from movement and damage when there are obstructions in the path of the gantry. A fluorescent scanning unit is moved by X- and Y-direction motors to position a photomultiplier over an electrophoresed sample. In this way, the electrophoretic sample can remain fixed in place during sample delivery, ultraviolet exposure and measurement operations.
There is a need for further electrophoresis controllers and electrophoresis apparatus employing the same.